


Unexpected

by Windify



Series: The Katana Chronicles [14]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Post-Episode: s04e24-25 Good Genes Parts 1-2, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Leonardo was avoiding him, and although Donatello wanted to know why, he certainly didn’t expect to see his elder brother standing by his room’s door at two in the morning.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: The Katana Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **TMNT fandom is watching people completely lost it over animated unrealistic turtles** and I can’t stop thinking about that.
> 
> Anyway, oh yes, another moment between Leo and Don. I just love these two. Have you noticed that if someone’s traumatized, it’s usually either Leo or Don?

They were used to unexpected. Their whole _life_ could be described as unexpected, honestly. They had to be able to adapt quickly, they had to be prepared to change their positions, their style, their entire thinking if needed. They had to expect the unexpected because anything other could get them killed.

Yet there was something in Leo’s stance that threw Donatello off balance. The way his muscles tensed, the way he was looking at him. Don could see the haunted look in Leo’s eyes, could sense how careful he was with every step or move he had made towards him.

Don felt lost. He couldn’t shook off the feeling that Leo’s distance and tension was his fault. It had been only a week since had changed him back from the monster to his usual less mutated-self. Only a week since they had left Bishop’s base and only a week since his brothers told him how they managed to make a deal with Bishop.

At first, Donatello thought Leonardo was angry with him. After all, it was his own fault he got mutated again, he should have been more careful in the fight with Bishop’s creatures. If he was, they wouldn’t have to work for Bishop and steal from Karai.

But when he tried to bring it up, they all silenced him before he could even finish the sentence. His brothers had assured him that none of this was his fault, that he couldn’t know this will happen. They had hugged him, told him they’re just glad he’s back to normal and that nothing else mattered. And while all of them meant it – Don was _sure_ they meant it – only Mikey and Raph seemed to let it go.

Leo, on the other hand…

Donatello wasn’t the only one who noticed, of course, but his other two brother didn’t seem to take it seriously. But it was hard to act normal when Leonardo avoided him, when Leonardo didn’t even look at him sometimes.

So yes, while they were used to unexpected situations, Don was still surprised to see Leonardo standing by the door of his room at two in the morning. 

The genius had been sleeping until he heard his door open and close and as he sat up on his bed, he had expected to see Mikey or maybe Raph, not his eldest brother. So the two turtles stared at each other for a few seconds, frozen.

“Leo?” he asked finally, sounding tired even to himself. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Leo started, shifting his weight which immediately worried Donatello. The leader was nervous and it was obvious and that made Don nervous and instantly more awake. “Nothing’s wrong, I merely…”

Frowning, Donatello got up from his bed so he could come closer, but stopped when Leonardo took a step back. The blood in his veins turned to freezing cold, his stomach dropped. “Leo,” his voice was nothing more than a whisper, “are you… are you scared of me?”

“What?” He jerked his head, saphire eyes wide in confusion. “No, Donnie. I could never be afraid of you. I never was.”

“Not even when I was the monster?”

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the doubtful tone. “No. Never,” he said adamantly with the same confidence and trustworthiness he held while giving them an order before a battle, while making a decision that could possibly kill them all.

Donatello knew that tone, knew that Leo was telling him the truth. “But this is about it, isn’t it?” It wasn’t a question, not really. He was sure he was right. After all, what else it could be? “Why’re you avoiding me, Leo? If you’re not afraid of me, if you don’t blame me, then _why don’t you talk to me_?”

Hearing that desperation, seeing the hurt in Donatello’s pleading green eyes… that broke Leonardo. Swiftly, he crossed the short distance between them, pulling Don closer and embracing him in a firm hug that Donatello quickly returned.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Leo said softly. “Donnie, if I knew I was hurting you, I would never stayed away.”

Don took a shaky breath, burrying his head in the crook of Leo’s neck. “But why did you do it?”

“Because I did hurt you.” Leonardo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, the memories flashink in his mind. “I had to hurt you. And I hate myself for that and I’m afraid that you hate me, too.”

The purple-masked turtle blinked, pulling away a little. Not far, only to see in his brother’s face. “What? Leo, you’re not making any sense. Is this… is this about something that happened when I was the monster?”

The leader flinched a little but nodded, slowly opening his eyes. They were full of regret and pain. “Yeah.”

“I told you I don’t remember anything from that time,” Don shook his head. “So why the shell would I hate you?”

“Because I shot at you.” Leo had to blink a few times to chase away the burning behind his eyes. He stared at his astonished younger brother, selfishly holding him close. “I used the tranquilizer gun you created for the mutated monsters. I shot at you, Don – not once, not twice, but ten times and I – I hate myself for that, Donnie. I’m so sorry I had to do that.”

“You did what you had to, Leo.” Donatello moved his hands so he could grip his brother’s shoulders. “I know you’d never hurt me. And you didn’t, after all. You just put me under sedatives so you could turn me back to normal. If anything, I should be the one to blame. I’m supposed to be the genius.”

Leonardo strenghtened the clasp he had on his younger brother, shaking his head. “No, Donnie, nothing that happened was your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Don nodded, smiling at him. “There was no other way. If you don’t want to blame me, then don’t blame yourself either.”

For a while, they were just looking at each other in complete silence. No matter how much Leonardo wanted to protest, he knew better than to argue with a literal genius, especially when he was using his own words against him.

Logically, he knew he had done what was necessary. But the image of mutated Donatello, sedated by his feet, the image of himself shooting at his younger brother, that was still haunting him in his dreams.

He wasn’t sure which one of them moved first but it didn’t matter because they were hugging again, grounding themselves by the mere presence of a brother. “I’m so sorry, otouto,” Leo whispered.

“I’m sorry, too.” Don squeezed him tighter. “And I love you, aniki.”

“I love you, Donnie.”

Although the guilt they both felt for putting each other through this couldn’t immediately fade away, knowing that the other was safe, knowing that no one blamed anyone, was enough to calm the burning ache in their hearts.

So they stayed together for the rest of the night, both finally sleeping soundly with arms wrapped tightly around each other, knowing that everything really will be all right from now on.

The conversation may have been unexpected for Donatello, but the outcome definitely wasn’t unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I ditched my seminar essay so I could write this. I have no idea HOW I still have good grades.
> 
> Btw I’m a sucker for turtles speaking Japanese to each other if you haven’t noticed already. 
> 
> otouto = younger brother  
> aniki = big brother


End file.
